


The Very Best of Me is reflected in your eyes

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CLINTUCKY, F/M, Happy writing!, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know. <br/>I really don't. <br/>You should read it anyway. <br/>I have cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Best of Me is reflected in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yidash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yidash/gifts), [gwynhefar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwynhefar/gifts), [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/gifts).



> This is a gift to Yidash, Gwynhefar, and Ariadne_Odair. 
> 
> Kinda out of the blue but I hope ya'll like it.

* * *

Bucky/Clint - Swimming

Jessica Barton-Barnes was taken swimming for the first time when she was 4 years old.

Yes, Natasha does have pictures.

* * *

Merlin/Arthur - Dancing

"Oh come on, Arthur." Merlin says pouting.

"No I'm not going to dance, Merlin, and that's final." Arthur declares.

That does not explain why a few minutes later Arthur is dancing along to the chicken dance.

* * *

Steve/Bucky - Yellow

"Oh my god why?" Bucky yells as Steve tries vaniatlly not to laugh. "I'm gonna kill Stark." Bucky vows walking out dripping yellow paint everywhere.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers?"

"Tell me you have that on video."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Natasha Romonov-Immersion

Natalie Rushman is needed.

Natasha Romonov is not.

Natalie Rushman smiles a honey sweet smile and Natasha Romonov lets herself sink below the surface to resurface when needed.

* * *

Phil Coulson Dedication

Phil Coulson has endured two marriges, three moves, and one Clint Barton for Shield.

A spear is hardly anything new.

* * *

Tony Stark/Pepper Potts Beautiful

Tony Stark was beautiful in all the ways that Mother's warn there daughters about.

Danger and forgetfulness put into one package.

Looking into Tony's eyes she remembers that one talk with her mother and takes a page out of Tony's book and forgets about it.

* * *

Tony Stark/Steve Rogers-Window

"Yes I was stupid, yes I shouldn't have taken Loki on, yes I'm sorry about being thrown out a window..."

"You got thrown out A WINDOW!"

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?"

* * *

Clint Barton/Phil Coulson You

You are an archer.

You love an agent.

An agent just so happens to love you back.

* * *

Tony Stark/Clint Barton Extravagant

Clint looks at the large room and at the his nervous husband then back to the room.

"I can..." Tony starts before having his lips become occupied by Clint's lips.

"Nobody has ever gotten me a music room." Clint says fiercely and doesn't even get to try it out until the next day.

He had other things on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no cake. 
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
